prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Rodimer
|weight= 300 lbs (140 kg) |birth_date= |birth_place=Tarpon Springs, Florida |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Houston, Texas |billed=Clearwater, Florida |trainer=DSW |debut=2004 |retired= 2007 }} Daniel Rodimer (May 22, 1978) is an American former professional wrestler better known by the ring name Dan Rodman. He is best known for his work with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) wrestling on its Raw brand (via Raw's sister program Heat). Career Before wrestling, Rodimer played football at the University of South Florida, where he was a member of Lambda Chi Alpha fraternity. Rodimer also played semi-pro football for the Tampa Bay Barracudas, played for Arena Football League, and worked as a personal trainer. He got into wrestling by becoming a finalist in the 2004 Tough Enough competition, which was won by Daniel Puder. World Wrestling Entertainment On July 12, 2006, Rodimer was signed to a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment and was assigned to Deep South Wrestling. His first match came on September 7, when he defeated Heath Miller. On September 24, he had his first televised match in DSW as Dan Rodimer, defeating Tommy Suede. Rodimer spent the first half of 2007 wrestling primarily in Ohio Valley Wrestling, WWE's other developmental territory. He feuded with Atlas DaBone throughout February and March. They faced each other as part of a tag team match on February 17, which Rodimer and his partner won. On February 28, DaBone won an arm-wrestling match against Rodimer. One week later, DaBone was victorious again, as he beat Rodimer in a tug of war. Rodimer gained revenge, however, as he defeated DaBone in a weight lifting contest and a grudge match later that month. Rodimer's contract with WWE enabled him to face several of the company's veterans. On February 2, Rodimer made his debut on Heat, losing to Eugene. Rodimer then returned to OVW, where he lost a match against Mark Henry on February 21. On the April 20, 2007 edition of Heat, Rodimer appeared as Dan Rodman, losing to Val Venis. On the May 25 edition of Heat, Rodman won his first televised match after defeating Eugene. Rodman wrestled John Cena for the WWE Championship on a house show on June 17, but was unable to win the title. Rodman was then transferred to the new Florida Championship Wrestling territory. He wrestled his last match on August 4, 2007 before being released from his contract on August 22, 2007. Personal life Rodimer attends Ave Maria School of Law and graduates May, 2013 Rodimer is currently a law clerk at Taracks Gomez & Rickman in Tampa, Florida. One of Rodimer's idols growing up was Terry Bollea, better known as Hulk Hogan. Rodimer opened a mortgage company in the Tampa, Florida area called Champion Home Lending. He grew up in Rockaway, New Jersey and attended Seton Hall Preparatory High School in West Orange, New Jersey. Rodimer is often compared to Jeremy Shockey, formerly of the New York Giants. His uncle is Frank Rodimer, the former Catholic Bishop of the Diocese of Paterson in New Jersey. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Full nelson slam *'Managers' **Brooke Adams **Angel Williams *'Nicknames' **"The Big Deal" **"The Real Deal" *'Entrance themes' **"Sledgehammer" by Peter Gabriel External links *Daniel Rodimer Profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Rodimer Info *OWoW Profile * Category:1978 births Category:2004 debuts Category:2007 retirements Category:American wrestlers Category:Florida wrestlers Category:Former football players Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE Tough Enough contestants Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers